beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Nobody Cares
RE:Thing I Noticed Hello, Nobody, I'm actually, waiting till I can be an admin, (I have to wait half a month or so, because, I made a wiki, back in November.), so I can then delete the aforementioned stubs (The current admin's haven't been on in ages, so there's no point in bothering them, with deleting the stubs). Thanks, but no thanks, for the merge idea. *Peace* Yeepsi 14:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Again, Thanks, but no thanks, for the merge idea. I want this wiki to be independent, it shall stay that way. I hope you don't take any offense. *Peace* Yeepsi 14:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Again, no thanks. *Peace* Yeepsi 19:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) 20 Greatest Hits Hello, this our first 'normal' converstaion on here, so anyway.... The 20 Greatest Hits, was actually released in Britian, but it was Parlophone's choice, of Beatles' 20 Greatest Hits, in USA, (& some other countries) Capitol, released theire own Beatles' 20 Greatest Hits. I know this because one of my relative's, has both. *Peace* Yeepsi 13:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Box of Vision...? *Peace* Yeepsi 13:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I've checked Wikipedia, there's no such thing. *Peace* Yeepsi 13:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen tht for sale, in the Official Beatles Store - Apple store. It could be just a beatleg (beatle bootleg). *Peace* Yeepsi 14:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Link, then? Also, how good are u at making templates? *Peace* Yeepsi 14:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Not tht kind of template! XD I need someone (i.e. you) to improve the Albums template, like the albums template from Wikipedia. Combined the Albums, & Compilation, albums, into one, for this wiki. *Peace* Yeepsi 14:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:You know your also offending me in a way: I dont mean to offend u. >.< *Peace* Yeepsi 14:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't hate it. *Peace* Yeepsi 10:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Just, because, I don't hate ur work, doesn't mean, I want a merge. *Peace* Yeepsi 11:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) For the last time. I DONT hate it. *Peace* Yeepsi 14:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Now Admin How, ironic, I've waited 60 days to become an admin, on this Wiki, & just this day, I am eligible, & now, u're the admin..... Can I be promoted? *Peace* Yeepsi 15:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, why did u change the colour, to a shade of orange? It should be a timeless colour *hint* *hint*. *Peace* Yeepsi 15:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:More admins Hello, where did u get the idea of a Wiki need's '5' admin's? Also, wat do u mean "randomly, promoted newbie admins" ? I would deicate more time to this Wiki, but I have, School, for over half the day. :P & when I get home, I'm in charge of 2 (4 if u count adopted) Wiki's. :P *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 10:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) We're not arguing. I'm complaining there's a difference. :P & on one of the Wiki's I mange is a Beatles one. (Not this!) *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 12:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Get Back Get Back, Get Back, ooh Get Back, to where u once belonged, Get Back! Get Back to where u once belonged! *Guitar solo*. Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 12:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Helter Skelter When I get to the bottom , I go back to the top of the slide. Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride. Till I get to the bottom and I see you again. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 13:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Help! Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anyone. Help! You know I need someone . Help! Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 13:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:You are one lucky guy So, sum up, mah response, in a one-word answer: :P Anywho, I got a Ab Rd, Pciture Disc, in the post, so, I'm happy. :D Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 15:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: GOOD NEWS Ok? I'll be happy as soon as I see some link(s) to these "Discussions". Redesign Seems a bit bland now. Also, there's a bigger version of the Anthology "Poster", on this Wiki. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 17:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I see... Anyway, sorry for a late reply, I had several internet problems. Also, hope you don't mind, but I added a "Did you know.." on the mainpage. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Wat do u think of my new (over a month or two old) sig? Roy Orbison? Not a clue. Herman's Hermits? Nope. The Rolling Stones? Oh, yes! Anyway, quick question: How many Beatles items do you have/own? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Not bad. How long have u been collecting? I started my collection some time, mid-Summer '10. I have roughly all the Beatles albums (Studio, compliation, interview, etc.) on vinyl; A Hard Day's Night DVD; The Beatles Rockband (+ Paul's Bass, the drums (obvs), & George's Gretch); skip-full load of books; a bunch of singles; Imagine, Mind Games (Both vinyl); a bootleg or two; Imagine: John Lennon DVD+Soundtrack; a few John compliations; a few cassettes (yes, I'm that old!)... Ooh, and a few CD promos. So to clarify; a museum-sized collection. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Tbh, Idk why/how I got interested into The Beatles, in the first place. It kinda happened. Or as Paul would say: "Typical Beatles - an accident.". -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Rubber Soul? The rarest? You're joking, right? I got 3 RS' for £5. Anthology 1 & Past Masters (twin-set) (both onvinyl) were hard to find! :L -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) More importantly, do you want RS on vinyl, or CD? If CD, do you want the original 80s CD? Or the '09 remaster? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 14:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You can't the LIB movie has not been "officially" released by Apple, on DVD. The best chances are the original 80s VHS release, OR the "under-the-counter" release (Bootleg!). Promotion Thanks for making me a bureaucrat. :P In case u're wondering how I know... *tabs nose* -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 17:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:GOOD NEWS (WHY R WE YELLING?!) Good, good. All good! -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sig Nice, compact, easily accessble, blah, blah... At this point in time, I can't think of any "new" policies. Will read in a minute. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Have fun. Anyway, its not like this Wiki has a big userbase. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 10:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *Poke* Yep, he's alive Hello, long time no chat, how u been? I've been good (remind me to update the Beatles' items on my profile), been getting lots of stuff. I'm getting Sir Macca's All the Best! (2-LP), later after school. So, I'm happy. Anything interesting been happening, for u? I've been bored over the past few days, so I decided so a Rutles (See The Rutles) fan fic, if I may say so, as a fan of the Beatles, its a good read. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I want their '67 masterpiece, Sgt. Rutter's Only Darts Club Band. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 08:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It's actually called Let It Rot, it's an alright album, but'' Sgt. Rutter's'' all the way for me. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 10:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I'm used to waiting for replies. Also,I clicked on the link, it says the blog is non-existant. :/ Did I tell u, I've got a guitar? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 11:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Will look at it later today, when I get home, as I'm currently at school and for some odd reason the site is blocked :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ha, amazing lol's. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Messages Aww... I liked welcoming people, I feel it's more human, for a actual user to do, than some sort of bot. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 10:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) So... Long time no chat! (2 months and nearly 2 weeks, to be exact) How u been? Wat u been upto? Have a nice summer? I've been good, collecting lots of stuff, been on an amazing cruise 'round the Baltics (I met a Scouser, so I was happy). -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't tht be illegal? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Hey Nobody, are you good in photoshop, if so I need some help.--White Flash 武武 01:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Editing Hi Nobody. I'm a member of Wikia's content production team and I'd like to get admin permission to improve the main page of The Beatles Wiki. I must reorganize the main page's layout to make room for an Ad, and perhaps do the following to improve SEO: Adding more links, improving the Did You Know section, adding a poll, adding a live news feed, creating a featured video section, and perhaps creating featured song and featured album section (in which case we could delete feature article to make room for the 3 new "featured" sections). Let me know what you think. ' PORTERFIELD ' 22:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin?..... Hello. I know I am a new person on this wiki, but trust me, I know LOADS on the beatles and I think I will make a good admin, what do you think? Metardis 15:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Childhood's End: Purple, Red and Yellow Wiggles are Leaving the Band (05/17/2012) I don't think Childhood's End: Purple, Red and Yellow Wiggles are Leaving the Band (05/17/2012) should be in the beatles news part Ts09 (talk) 12:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)